Lonely Love
by Star of Heaven
Summary: AU. Hell, a scientist who studies medicine, meets Schön, a model who is disillusioned with her life. [Hell x Schön] [Complete]
1. Maybe Tonight

_Lonely Love_

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is owned by Project Weiß and Takehito Koyasu. I own nothing expect for a whole load of pictures on my hard drive. Anyway, this three-part fic is AU and focused on Hell and Schön. It is also shoujo ai. Don't like? Then don't read, and don't flame.

Chapter 1: Maybe Tonight  
The sun's warm rays beat down on Hell's back. Despite it being the middle of spring, the weather was very hot and humid. Hell fanned herself with her paperwork as she walked home from the building she worked in.

Hell was a scientist who studied medicine. Her real name was Aoi Chizuru. "Hell," meaning _bright_ in German, was a nickname given to her by her ex-boyfriend, Takatori Masafumi. He was currently studying medicine in Europe.

Hell was an attractive woman at the age of twenty-seven. She had a slim figure with full breasts and long, slender legs. On her face she wore thin-rimmed glasses and maroon lipstick. Her eyes were a pale brown. She had shiny dark blue hair, and it was tried back in a short ponytail. She was dressed in a deep purple button-up shirt and an ankle-length white skirt. Over her shirt she wore a long, clean labcoat.

She looked at the watch on her wrist. It was half-past three. Once she got home and dropped off the paperwork, she would go grocery shopping.

"Hey, Chizuru-san!" called out someone behind Hell.

Hell turned around and saw her colleague Kaze Natsumi behind her. "Hi, Natsumi-san," she greeted. "What do you need?"

Natsumi was about five years younger than Hell. She had chin-length black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a tight, raspberry red T-shirt and loose blue jeans. She was very perky and always seemed happy.

"I just heard this on the radio," Natsumi began. "You know that model you're really fond of, Kitaura Karen? Well, she's going to be part of a fashion show today at four! It's only a few blocks from here. Wanna come? You might meet Karen-san."

"Sorry, but I can't," Hell declined. "I have to go shopping, and then I have all this paperwork." She really didn't want to refuse this offer. In truth, she wanted to meet Karen more than anything.

"Oh, you can go shopping later!" Natsumi argued. "And the paperwork isn't due until next week. C'mon, you might not have another chance to meet Karen-san again!"

Hell sighed and then smiled. "All right, I'll come," she decided. "Just let me drop off the paperwork first."

Natsumi grinned broadly.

o o o o o o

Once Hell had dropped off the paperwork at her house, she and Natsumi walked to the building the fashion show was being held in. Hell wanted to stay near the back and away from the crowd, but Natsumi wanted to get closer to the stage.

"C'mon, you want Karen-san to see you, don't you?" Natsumi asked as she pulled Hell through the crowd of people. "Then you have to get closer!"

Soon they were as close to the walkway as they could get. Small yet intense spotlights ran down the lengths of both sides of it. Behind it was a beautiful set of red velvet curtains. The lighting was very dim while the main spotlight was bright, but not blinding.

"And the first model is Hayashibara Ayumi!" the announcer screamed enthusiastically. "What a lovely woman…"

Hell's mind began to wander. She had no interest in the other models. She only wanted to see Kitaura Karen, better known as Schön. "Schön," meaning _beautiful_ in German, was the name given to the modeling company's most successful model. In Hell's opinion, Karen was very deserving of the name. She was the most beautiful woman the blue-haired scientist had ever seen.

"…and finally, the beauty you've all been waiting for, Kitaura Karen, otherwise known as Schön!" the announcer yelled in a highly excited voice.

Hell snapped back into reality as Karen stepped onto the walkway. She walked with such grace that made Hell feel plain. She had a slender body with long, fine legs, a small waist, large breasts, and shapely arms. Her wavy hair was a golden blonde and she had deep olive green eyes. Her bright red lipstick went nicely with her flawless skin. She was dressed in an orange blazer with a low-cut dark shirt underneath, a somewhat short black skirt, and orange heels. But despite her beauty, she seemed a bit sad.

Hell ignored the announcer's commentary as she was awed by Karen's beauty. When Karen was off the stage, Hell decided to get away from the crowd. Her first thought was to head to the women's restroom.

"Hey Chizuru-san, where are you going?" Natsumi wondered, but Hell ignored the question as she continued to try to get though the crowd. Soon she was free of it. She headed over to the women's restroom and opened the door. She received quite a surprise when she saw who else was in the restroom.

Kitaura Karen.

Karen, who was washing her hands, looked up at Hell. "Hello," she greeted as she observed the other woman's body. "You know, you have some potential to be a model."

Hell smiled weakly. "Thanks," she replied. Finally she worked up the nerve to ask Karen out. "Hey Karen-san, would you like to get something to eat with me?"

The blonde model laughed, but she was not making fun of Hell. "I'll be delighted," she accepted. "But just Karen is fine. I prefer Schön, though."

"And my name is Aoi Chizuru," Hell introduced herself. "But my nickname is Hell."

"Hell, eh?"

"It's German. My ex-boyfriend gave it to me."

Schön grinned. "Well, is tomorrow at five okay?" she asked.

"Sure," Hell agreed. "We'll meet at the fast-food restaurant that's next to here." She went over to the sink and started washing her hands in an attempt to distract herself from the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"See you then," Schön said as she dried her hands. She then left the restroom.

Hell reached for some paper towels and dried her hands. She deposed of them once she was done and exited the restroom. She couldn't remember a time when she was more pleased with herself. She had always admired Schön, and she was very thankful for receiving the chance to get to know the beautiful model better. She prayed everything would go right tomorrow, and that nothing would mess up her day with Schön.


	2. Stay

_Lonely Love_

Chapter 2: Stay  
_"Hell, we need to talk."_

_"Yes, Masafumi?"_

_"I'll get to the point. You see, I'm going to Europe soon to study medicine. I was just thinking that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work."_

_"So you're breaking up with me? Are you that untrusting?"_

_"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I'm going to be in Europe for several years. I don't want you to have any commitments to me. You could say that I'm releasing you."_

_"Will it be possible for us to get back together when you return to Japan?"_

_"Maybe. But that's only if you haven't found someone else."_

o o o o o o

Hell shook her head slightly. Why was she suddenly thinking about the time she and Masafumi broke up? It was a painful memory, and she hated thinking about it. Maybe it was a warning. She had been hurt then, and she had become afraid of making such commitments again. Maybe she was scared of being hurt a second time.

_You're being silly, Chizuru,_ Hell told herself. It had been three years since her breakup with Masafumi. She was over the pain now.

Hell pulled another shirt out of her closet and pressed it against her front. She looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the left sliding door of her closet. She was home from work and currently trying to find an outfit to wear during her meeting with Schön. She had already decided on a pair of tight blue jeans.

The shirt Hell had pulled out was sleeveless and night black with a red fiery design on the front. She liked how it looked, so she tried it on. It was a little tight around her chest, but it accented her form nicely. And the blackness of it went great with her skin and light jeans. However, it was somewhat low-cut, and it revealed a bit more cleavage than she wanted. But other than that, Hell was satisfied with her shirt.

She glanced at her watch. Quarter to five. If she wanted to make it to the fast-food restaurant on time, she would have to leave now. Pleased, she left her bedroom. She went to the front door, slipped on her sandals, and exited her house.

o o o o o o

Schön stood in front of the fast-food restaurant she and Hell had promised to meet. She tugged on the hem of her dark gray shirt nervously. Her stomach felt as if it was filled with fluttering butterflies.

She had no idea why she would be so uneasy. Okay, so it wasn't everyday a complete stranger asked her out, and this was the first time it was a woman. Still, Hell seemed like she could be trusted, unlike some of the men that had taken Schön out before. Luckily, she could defend herself pretty well (especially with anything that could be used as a whip), so none of those perverted men got anywhere.

Schön sighed sorrowfully. In reality, she was disillusioned with her life as a model. She had thought she would've made something of herself by the age of twenty-four. But her beauty was the only thing she had. She never did do that well in school, and she definitely never had a chance of getting into college. Maybe Hell would be able to help her make something out of her life.

The blonde model leaned against the wall. Hell should be arriving any minute now, she thought. And sure enough, she saw the scientist walking towards her.

"Hi, Schön," Hell greeted.

"Hey," Schön greeted back with a smile. "Ready to order our food now?"

"Sure," Hell replied, nodding her head. She and Schön entered the restaurant and walked up the cashier. Hell ordered fries, a small cheeseburger, and a medium coke. Schön ordered the same, with the exception of the cheeseburger. Instead, she got a small salad.

"¥2,750, please," the cashier said as he brought the two women their food. They paid for their half and took their food to go sit down at a table.

"So how long have you been a model?" Hell asked Schön as she unwrapped her cheeseburger.

"About four years," Schön answered. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a scientist. I study medicine."

"Is that what your boyfriend does?"

Hell slammed her cheeseburger down and glared at Schön. Her ex-boyfriend was a very touchy subject. It wasn't something she enjoyed talking about.

Schön took the clue and didn't push the subject any further. "So, uh, why did you want to take me out?" she wondered, poking at her salad nervously with her chopsticks.

"Because I wanted to get to know you," Hell explained. "I've always admired you, and…" She trailed off. There was a wishful expression on her face.

Schön let the answer hang. If Hell wasn't going to finish her sentence, then the blonde model wasn't going to force her.

They continued to eat their meal in silence. As Schön ate her salad, she thought about Hell. The blue-haired scientist was a pretty woman, and definitely had potential to be a model. She would never be as successful as Schön, though. But modeling was such a disappointing job. She had such a good job already.

Still, Hell seemed distant and aloof, just like Schön. It was like the scientist wanted to get to know the model, but was holding herself back. It was as if she was afraid to enter a relationship. That was probably because of what happened with her ex-boyfriend.

Later, after the two women were finished with their food, they decided to go see a movie at a theater that was near the restaurant. They paid for their own tickets, but they both helped pay for the small popcorn they would be sharing. They weren't that hungry after eating at the fast-food restaurant.

The movie the two woman watched was one of those silly flicks with tough divas that could fight the bad guys wearing short skirts and three-inch heels. Hell and Schön made no effort to hold their laughter back since they were the only ones in this particular theater.

"That movie was stupid," Schön pointed out as she and Hell left the theater. "If all they were looking for in those actresses was beauty, then I would've been a much better choice than any of them."

Hell nodded, smiling softly. "Well, I should be leaving now," she said. "I had a really great time. Thanks, Schön."

"What, you don't want to go shopping?" Schön replied teasingly, a smile on her face. "Why do you want to leave so suddenly? Am I that boring?"

"No, you're not boring," Hell corrected. "Quite the opposite. It's just that I don't…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"You don't want me to hurt you like your ex-boyfriend did?" Schön guessed, her voice cold. Her mood was quite different from just a few minutes ago.

Hell slapped Schön hard across the face. "What happened with Masafumi is none of your business!" she yelled, very angry and offended. Other people who were also exiting the theater were now staring at the two women. The blue-haired scientist, ignoring the people looking at her and Schön, quickly stormed away.

_Schön had no right to say that,_ Hell told herself, her face slightly red from being angry. She was barely aware of where she was going. She was more concentrated on convincing herself that Schön was nothing more than some shallow model. But it wasn't working. Schön was much more than that, and Hell really did want to get to know her better. The scientist wanted to go back to the theater and apologize to Schön for slapping her, but she wasn't sure if the blonde model would be very forgiving.

Maybe it would be better if they didn't see each other again. After all, Schön had been right; Hell was afraid of being hurt if she entered a new relationship. She wasn't one to become close to another, however strong her feelings were. It was because of what happened with Masafumi.

But it wasn't as if Masafumi enjoyed hurting Hell. He really didn't want to break up with her and make her sad; he just wasn't thrilled at the idea of a long-distance relationship, and neither was she. It was probably better that they did break up.

Besides, Masafumi wouldn't be jealous of Schön if Hell entered a relationship with her. He would be more supportive than angry. He'd probably be sad and hurt for a while, but he would eventually get over it, and then be happy for Hell.

Hell continued to walk home, feeling distressed. As she was going past an alleyway, a strong hand closed around her throat and pulled her off the sidewalk. The thug choking her then shoved up against the brick wall, next to the dumpster, out of the view of anyone passing by.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" the thug noticed as he tightened his grip on Hell's throat.


	3. I Love You Like You Are

_Lonely Love_

Chapter 3: I Love You Like You Are  
Hell struggled to breathe as her hands went up to the one that was squeezing her throat. The thug had a tight grip, and her lungs were burning for air. He had lifted her off her feet and shoved her hard against a brick wall.

The thug studied Hell's body closely. His small, dark eyes traveled down from her face to her breasts, then to her hips, and finally her legs. "What a lovely body," he noticed. "Maybe I shouldn't strangle you yet, but I love hearing those noises women make when I choke them."

Hell's vision was growing blurry as the thug continued to crush her windpipe. She wasn't strong enough to pry his fingers from her throat. She believed she would die here, with his guy choking her.

Suddenly Hell could breathe again as the thug's grip loosened. She fell to her knees and clutched her throat. She then saw Schön standing behind the thug, holding a skinny wooden board in her hands. It appeared that she had hit the thug in the back with it.

"Hell, are you all right?" Schön asked, concern clearly visible in her face.

"Yeah," Hell reassured, breathing heavily. She was still recovering with the lack of air.

"You little wench…" the thug insulted, turning around to face Schön. He kicked the wooden board out of her hands and then punched her across her face, thus knocking her down to the ground. He started to advance closer to her. An unmistakable expression of anger was upon his face.

Hell saw her chance and was determined to seize it. She dived for the wooden board and swung it at the back of the thug's head, knocking him out cold. He never saw it coming.

Hell threw the board into the dumpster and walked over to Schön, who was trying to get up. "You're all right, aren't you?" she prayed, offering her hand to the blonde model. "C'mon, we can head to my house." Despite her smile, the fact that she was breathing heavily suggested that she had been extremely worried.

Schön took Hell's hand and the blue-haired scientist helped her back on her feet. "Sure," the model agreed, a tiny smile forming on her face.

o o o o o o

It wasn't until the two women reached Hell's house they realized just how shaken up they really were. They had been trembling violently the entire time. Schön went to take a shower to calm herself. Hell, wanting to make up to the blonde model for slapping her, decided to wash her clothes. Once they were washed and dried, the scientist went to lay them outside the bathroom. She then decided to make rice balls to pass the time and because she was feeling a bit hungry now.

As Hell was trying to perfect this one rice ball, she gazed out the window. The sunset-colored sky was so beautiful and cloudless, it was hard to believe that she had been almost assaulted by some perverted thug. Most times the weather seemed to reflect her mood.

She looked back down at the rice ball and saw that she had stuck her thumb into it. She took her thumb out of it and glanced at the other rice balls. None of them were even close to perfect. They just looked like humps of rice smashed together. For some reason, she couldn't make even one rice ball correctly.

The imperfect rice balls were just like her life. Nothing was perfect, especially when it came to her relationships. She just couldn't stay in one without becoming afraid of being hurt. She could tell Masafumi had been the same way when he confessed that he didn't think a long-distance relationship would work.

But there was one thing in Hell's life that was almost perfect: Schön. The blonde model did have her flaws and negative traits, but all the blue-haired scientist saw were the positive traits that matched Schön's beauty.

Now if only Hell had the courage to tell Schön how she really felt…

o o o o o o

Schön stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long towel around herself. She walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked into it. Her olive green eyes were still blood-shot. She had been crying. She was just so relieved that Hell was all right. If she had not chased after the scientist…well, she didn't want to think of what might have happened. She grew scared whenever she did.

Schön wondered if Hell had forgiven her for trying to pry into a touchy part of the blue-haired scientist's personal life. She understood why Hell had slapped her. She also believed she had deserved it. That didn't mean she hadn't been mad about it, though. _But who wouldn't be mad about being slapped?_ she asked herself amusingly.

The blonde model opened the door a tiny crack to see if her clothes were near it. They were all there: her dark gray shirt, navy knee-length skirt, under garments, and write socks. They were also neatly folded and completely dry. She picked up her clothes, stepped back into the bathroom, and got herself dressed.

Once Schön was done with that, she left the bathroom. She walked through the simple yet elegant living room. There were only a few pieces of furniture; two fancy chairs and a well cared for couch. There was a television set near the front with little speakers. The exotic plants near the large window made the room seem lively.

Schön soon entered the clean kitchen. It was rather small with the oven, sink, wooden cabinets, table, and chairs taking up most of the room, but there was still room to walk. Hell was over by the small sink, making rice balls.

"Hi," Schön greeted, only somewhat cheerfully. Even though she had calmed, she still wasn't feeling right.

Hell jumped and dropped the rice ball she was holding. It hit the counter and fell apart. "Oh Schön, I didn't know you were there," she said, turning around. "Well, help yourself to some rice balls. They're not very good, though."

"They look fine." Schön took a few rice balls and sat down at the table. Soon Hell joined her. They ate their rice balls in silence. The only noise was the crewing. They weren't in the mood to talk that much. They were still recovering from the shock of the events of earlier.

Later, Hell and Schön were sitting on the couch in the living room. The model had her head tucked under the scientist's chin, and the scientist had her arms wrapped around the model's back. They found comfort in each other's embrace. They wished that time would freeze just so they could remain in this peaceful state. It was what they had always been longing for, and they found it in each other.

The reason for the embraces was unknown. They originally went into the living room to watch some television, but it was never turned on. Instead, Schön just suddenly leaned against Hell and then the scientist instinctively wrapped her arms around the model. They don't know why that had happened; it just felt natural to them.

Finally, Schön broke the fragile silence. "Hell, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she apologized. "I had no right to say that. I can understand why you slapped me. That doesn't mean I wasn't angry with you."

"Well, I'm very sorry about that," Hell apologized as well. "I was just really frustrated. You see…" She broke down and told Schön what happened her and Masafumi. She explained why they had broken up, but she tried her absolute hardest not to make her ex-boyfriend sound like some evil villain. He was pretty much the exact opposite, and Hell wished him all the happiness he deserved. She didn't want to ruin his image.

Schön clutched Hell's arms a little tighter. "From what you said, this Takatori Masafumi sounds like a nice guy," she commented. "I don't think he meant to hurt you. Will you get back together with him when he returns to Japan?"

Hell's pale brown eyes held a sorrowful look. "I don't think that's likely," she thought. "We were really close friends, and it probably should've stayed that way. Our relationship was going nowhere. Never once did we talk about marriage. I just hope we can become close friends again." Her voice carried such sadness she sounded like she was about to cry.

Schön looked up at Hell. "Hey, did you wear that low-cut shirt just to attract me?" she asked as a smile came upon her lips. She really didn't care about the shirt. She was just trying to lighten the mood.

Hell blushed madly. "No, of course not!" she corrected hastily. "I just happened to like how it looked!"

The blonde model chuckled quietly and rested her head on blue-haired scientist's shoulder. "It's all right," she replied. "You know, I'm unhappy with my life as a model. I want someone to help me make something of my life." Her voice was wishful, as if that was a clue for Hell.

Hell cupped Schön's chin in her hand and forced the model to look up at her. "I'll help you do that, as long as you promise not to hurt me," she said, using her other hand to push Schön's wavy hair behind her ear.

"I promise," Schön agreed. She was so overjoyed, she found herself unable to say much. She sincerely hoped her smile said what she wasn't able to.

Hell gently pressed her lips against the blonde model's. "I love you, Karen," she confessed, pulling Schön closer. It wasn't really necessary to say those words since the kiss had just about said that, but still, it felt nice to say them.

Schön curled her arms tighter around Hell's back. "I love you too, Chizuru." Right now, she never wanted to let go of the scientist. Hell gave her all the happiness she could have ever wanted.

They said nothing else, for they didn't need to. Those simple words and the kiss had said more than enough. They were happy to be loved now, and they planned to keep it that way.

END

* * *

A/N: Okay, since it's the end of the story, I have to thank my extremely helpful reviewers: Kasra, Gangsta Videl, Ambika-san, kudos youji, Crystal Dawn, Minerva Solo, and anyone else I didn't mention. I really appreciated your reviews, and I found your constructive criticism to be very helpful. While sugar-high, happy reviews usually make me smile, I prefer some good ol' C.C. (As long as it's not too rude or mean. Those are a bit _too_ damaging to my ego.)

As a writer not yet out of high school, I'm still learning. I'm not very good with description, but I really am trying to improve. Description is probably my weakest point. Any suggestions on how to improve will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
